


[Podfic] Croquembouche

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Consensual Possession, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possession, discorporation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Prompt: accidental discorporation.---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] Croquembouche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482946) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-19-Croquembouche-ef8el0)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-5-10/81158489-44100-2-f7e8b42b14769.m4a)


End file.
